Forum:De kroeg
right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto Welcome to the multilingual village pub! Categorie:Gebouw Categorie:Overlegorgaan __TOC__ ro:RoWikicity:Cafenea Het Archief van de Kroeg WAT JE OOK DOET KLIK NIET HIER!!! Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 17:32 (UTC) :Leuke truc :D 11 sep 2007 18:11 (UTC) Provincies Zie alle vier de kaartjes, van onze voorstel (Al, Dimitri). Zie vooral de kaartjes onderaan, en het gesprek. Ajb je mening. Forum:Bestuur#footer. Alexandru hr. 11 sep 2007 14:16 (UTC) Internationaal voetbaltoernooi Ik wil binnenkort een internationaal voetbaltoernooi (Adlibita, Libertas, en twee andere landen (echte landen)). Ieder land mag twee teams naar voren schuiven. In Libertas zijn de volgende teams actief. *FC Civitesse *Royal MenM FC In Adlibita *ro:FC Christianenburg *ro:Dinamo Christianenburg En dan doen we nog twee landen die ieder twee teams mogen uitkiezen (niet al te goed aub), zoals België, Roemenië, Nederland etc. Er zijn twee groepen van vier. Ieder speelt 3 wedstrijden, dus tegen zijn tegenstanders in de groep ieder een wedstrijd. De clubs die op 1. en 2. eindigen gaan doorn naar de halve finale. Daar ontmoeten ze de 2. en 1. (dus #1 tegen #2 andere groep, en #2 tegen #1 andere groep). Er is geen uit- én thuiswedstrijd, weer maar één wedstrijd. De winnaars gaan naar de finale. Medewerkers? P.S. Vanavond wordt Libertas-Adlibita gespeeld, rond 8 / 9 uur. Alexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 14:46 (UTC) : Vrijwilliger! Wanneer en door wie (land) wordt het georganiseerd en wat is de naam? Iets in den aard van IWFC(International Wiki Footbal Championschip)? Zouden dan aan Diesaajn een logo kunnen vragen... -- 12 sep 2007 14:51 (UTC) ::Mag ik FC Libertaneza nog inschrijven??? 12 sep 2007 17:19 (UTC) We hebben er al 2. Alexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 17:32 (UTC) : Miss afspraak maken dat iemand enkel een ploeg mag selecteren van zijn vaderland? Anders krijgen we hier ploegen zoals ManU, Real Madrid, Barcelona en dergelijke. -- 12 sep 2007 17:35 (UTC) :: Dat boeit niet, want als Real Madrid geselecteerd wordt, speel ik op FiFa 06 Real tegen real, zo is t nu altijd gegaan, zo heeft elke club een net zo grote kans. Bij Royal MenM FC - FC Christianenburg doe ik hetzelfde, ManU tegen ManU bijv. Alleen pas ik de opstellingen aan, schnappie? Alexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 17:37 (UTC) ::: Is dat het voetbalsysteem? Vind ik wel oké, laat die afspraak maar. -- 12 sep 2007 17:38 (UTC) :::: Wel werd er een keer met 4-0 gewonnen :-S. :PAlexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 17:45 (UTC) ::::: Anders doen we het zo, er wordt vandaag een derde voetbalclub opgericht in Christianenburg. Dan doen we gwn 3 uit Adlibita, 3 uit Libertas en 2 uit andere landen (Vfb Stuttgart, Sjachtar Donetsk? :P) Alexandru hr. 13 sep 2007 08:33 (UTC) Deelonderwerp Afwezigheid Dit weekend ben ik niet in Wikistad (Paris). Alexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 17:45 (UTC) :Parijs? Heerlijk :D Doe maar veel inspi op daar! 12 sep 2007 18:00 (UTC) Ah, le vrai Île de France :D 12 sep 2007 18:05 (UTC) ::Ben oui :D 12 sep 2007 18:19 (UTC) Leuke, actieve dag vandaag hier zeg.. Alexandru hr. 13 sep 2007 14:54 (UTC) :Ja he, waar is iedreen? 13 sep 2007 15:33 (UTC) Au revoir. Alexandru hr. 14 sep 2007 06:53 (UTC) Optellen en aftrekken Hoe kan ik simpele berekeningen maken: optellen, aftrekken enzo? En, kan ik de resulaten dan in een bepaalde kleur hebben als ze positief of negatief zijn? 13 sep 2007 18:32 (UTC) :Hmm... Je kan eens kijken op Meta: Help:Magic words en Help:ParserFunctions 13 sep 2007 18:42 (UTC) ::'k Heb het gevonden, maar hoe doe ik die kleuren zoals ik zei? 13 sep 2007 18:45 (UTC) :::Geen idee 13 sep 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::::Ik vermoed iets met: ::::ofzo, maar ik kan daar niet mee werken... Kijk een op Gebruiker:DimiTalen/Klad Trio en kijk mss es of iem. van jullie het kan. 13 sep 2007 18:51 (UTC) :::::Ik ga iets proberen... 13 sep 2007 18:54 (UTC) ::::::Zie Overleg gebruiker:SPQRobin/even 13 sep 2007 19:07 (UTC) :::::::Thnx! Kan ik goed gebruiken! 14 sep 2007 05:44 (UTC) Klanten Ik zou graag meer klantenlijsten van bedrijven zien, naar het voorbeeld van Quality Holding/Klanten. Zo'n lijst geeft een beter beeld van populariteit. Als we meer van deze lijsten hebben, kan dat beeld alleen maar verbeteren. Dus, maak er mss ook een en schrijf je naam alvast hier al als je klant bent van een van mijn winkels, bedrijven of merken. 14 sep 2007 05:51 (UTC) Afwezigheid (2) Ik ben zaterdag de hele dag weg in NL (misschien 's avonds ff online) en zondag echt de hele dag, ik heb dan een optreden in Mazingarbe (Frankrijk). Btw, komende maandag gaat de nieuwe dienstregeling van LRT in :-) zie hier. 14 sep 2007 15:53 (UTC) :Optreden? Frankrijk? Vertel! 14 sep 2007 15:56 (UTC) ::Had ik afgelopen zondag ook :p maar ik moet nu echt gaan... 14 sep 2007 15:57 (UTC) :::kijk maar ff hier :-) 14 sep 2007 15:57 (UTC) ::::'n Tamborijn in ons midden :) 14 sep 2007 16:00 (UTC) ?! ... Imagine Jullie moeten eens klikken op de pagina van Imagine want er klopt daar iets niet. Iemand van jullie zal dat daar moeten corrigeren. 18px Aesop 15 sep 2007 15:55 (UTC) : Gefixt -- 15 sep 2007 16:02 (UTC) ::That's quick ! 18px Aesop 15 sep 2007 16:03 (UTC) MenM_Corp./Info Via de willekeurige pagina kwam ik ook op http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/MenM_Corp./Info terecht, waar iets niet klopt met een afbeelding. Er zal daar ook iemand iets moeten fixen. 18px Aesop 15 sep 2007 16:11 (UTC) : Wat is er daar met die afbeelding? -- 15 sep 2007 16:20 (UTC) :: Is gefixt (wat het ook was) -- 15 sep 2007 16:37 (UTC) Vraagje Ik heb een vraag naar de bevolking van Libertas toe: wat vinden jullie van de pagina van MenM Corp.? Ik ben namelijk van plan de pagina te verdelen in verschillende subpagina's. Hierdoor zou de pagina wat korter worden en nog overzichtelijker worden. Of vinden jullie de pagina op dit moment goed? -- 16 sep 2007 11:53 (UTC) :Vind ik persoonlijk een goed idee om met verschillende subpagina's te werken. Misschien nog enkele afbeeldingen toevoegen om het nog interessanter te maken ? 18px Aesop 16 sep 2007 11:58 (UTC) ::Was ik ook van plan. -- 16 sep 2007 12:02 (UTC) :::Idd, ik ben ook niet zo'n voorstander van subs. Voor een klantenlijst ofzo is het goed, maar ik zou zoveel mogelijk bundelen. Dat kan namelijk ook compact als het moet zijn. MenM, zou je btw ook eens willen kijken op Verdrag van Apud Maro? 16 sep 2007 12:25 (UTC) Back in town Heyow, nog veel gedaan? Alexandru hr. 16 sep 2007 17:50 (UTC) : LBI ge-update, QH uitgebreid, verdrag van Apud Maro opgesteld. -- 16 sep 2007 17:55 (UTC) :: Waar mijn mooie gemeente al niet goed voor is :-) 17 sep 2007 13:44 (UTC) Buitenlandse zaken I wanted to say that there are elections in Adlibita. http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/RoWikicity:Alegeri. And we have almost 200 articles! :-) Alexandru hr. 17 sep 2007 19:40 (UTC) Overname Nadat ik vorige maand Èta te koop heb aangeboden, zoek ik nu iemand die Vac. wilt overnemen. Ik zoek hiervoor iemand die er tijd kan in steken, het liefst zelfs iemand die nog geen eigenaar is van een mediagroep. Hierdoor kunnen anderen ook de kans krijgen om er een op te starten. Intresse, laat iets weten op mijn overleg. -- 18 sep 2007 12:10 (UTC) The MenM Corp. Time Zou iemand eens een kijkje kunnen nemen op pagina van het eerdergenoemde tijdschrift. Ik weet niet hoe het komt, maar die 2 kolommen zijn niet even breed en dat zouden ze wel moeten zijn. Alvast bedankt! Btw, de 2e editie ervan verschijnt morgen. -- 18 sep 2007 13:26 (UTC) :No Idea, maar zo ziet et er ook goed uit! Alexandru hr. 18 sep 2007 13:29 (UTC) :: Idd, zal het zo laten. Heb er al lang genoeg aan gewerkt vandaag. Maar eens iets anders, wat vinden jullie van de naam MenM Distributions? Ben aan het twijfelen of ik de naam zou veranderen en indien ik hem verander, in wat dan? Alle ideeën zijn welkom, orgineelste krijgt een abonement op het weldra vernieuwde YourPhone. -- 18 sep 2007 15:16 (UTC) :::Telephony, Telefonia.. Alexandru hr. 18 sep 2007 15:34 (UTC) :::: Het probleem is dat het ook distributie en adsl aanbiedt, niet enkel telefonie. -- 18 sep 2007 15:45 (UTC) :::::Anders "Distri"? Alexandru hr. 18 sep 2007 15:49 (UTC) ::::::Maak er dan gewoon: TDA van (Telephony, Distribution and Adsl). Wanneer je dan nog een geslaagd logo vindt, moet het wel lukken met een nieuwe naam. 18px Aesop 18 sep 2007 15:50 (UTC) :::::::Te veel afkortingen vindik... 18 sep 2007 16:01 (UTC) ::::::::Na bwc: maakt eventuele uitbereiding onmogelijk. -- 18 sep 2007 16:03 (UTC) :::::::::What about infineon ? klinkt lekker oneindig. 18px Aesop 18 sep 2007 16:08 (UTC) ::::::::::Horatius , Sibelius , Emergum ... 18px Aesop 18 sep 2007 16:15 (UTC) :::::::::::Infineon is mooi :D 18 sep 2007 16:15 (UTC) Het moet ook wel iets in die sector zijn. -- 18 sep 2007 16:18 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wat denk je van Liberhold ? 18px Aesop 18 sep 2007 16:24 (UTC) :::::::::::::Te algemeen. Infineon vond ik het meest passend. 18 sep 2007 16:25 (UTC)